


De algo parecido al amor.

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, I don't really know if you can call it a panic attack, It's more like, M/M, Panic Attacks, Solo Artist Harry, Solo Artist Louis, and a lot of questions, and just some nightmares, uncontrollable sobbing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Harry ha estado rezando desde Nueva York





	De algo parecido al amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no sé, quería escribir algo porque no me he estado sintiendo bien estos días, y necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera. Esto fue lo que surgió.
> 
> Por el momento no está betada ni revisada, porque quería subirla antes de irme a dormir.
> 
> Traté de poner los hechos lo más en orden que pude, pero no me puse a hacer una investigación exhaustiva porque la verdad es que no tengo paciencia.
> 
> No los molesto más, lean por favor.

Eran las 3:17 de la mañana en Londres cuando Harry recibió el mensaje de Louis.

“ _Sign of the times_ es enfermiza, te felicito!”

Y sabía que Louis se refería a algo positivo. No necesitaba siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que Louis había querido decir, porque simplemente lo sabía con solo leer el texto. No precisaba esforzarse tampoco para imaginarse la cara que Louis había hecho al escribir el mensaje, ni como había luchado durante horas para no ser el primero en oír la canción; y luego de oírla, para no ser el primero en felicitarlo. Louis odiaba que la gente supiera que estaba desesperado, pero Harry lo sabía.

Y Harry era igual con él, siempre lo había sido. Aunque de manera inconsciente, siempre estaba pendiente de él. No podía evitar traerlo a cada rato a su cabeza ni pasar más de dos días sin escribirle, así fuera un texto sin sentido, un _meme_ divertido o una canción que le había gustado.

Que su relación como pareja no hubiera funcionado el centenar de veces que lo habían intentado, no quería decir que hubieran perdido el contacto, ni que se odiaran.

Harry tenía tan presente a Louis todo el tiempo que era como un órgano vital para él; formaba parte de su vida, y no podría deshacerse de él aunque quisiera. Era como un segundo corazón, siempre latente, marcando el ritmo de su día a día. Y tenía la fortuna o la desgracia de saber que a Louis le pasaba lo mismo con él.

La jornada había sido particularmente cansadora, y mentiría si decía que no le había molestado recibir un mensaje a esa hora, fuera de quien fuera. Desactivó la conexión de su teléfono y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pensó al estirarse sentado en la orilla de la cama fue en el mensaje de Louis. Y decidió que lo ignoraría por el resto del día. Él era una persona ocupada, importante, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que después de ducharse, se echó en el sofá de la sala, envuelto en su manta favorita a mirar la repetición de alguna serie.

Dejó todo el día el teléfono olvidado, conectado a la corriente, sobre su mesa de luz, y se odiaba por eso. Entre ellos no había nada hacía años, literalmente. Desde que Louis había accedido a participar en toda la mentira del bebé ellos se habían alejado del todo.

_¿No eran una pareja estable desde cuándo? Harry no se acordaba, había hecho un esfuerzo por olvidarse de fechas y detalles. La última vez que habían estado juntos, en una relación formal, había sido como a principios del 2013. Después se habían dado un tiempo, y Harry cometió el error de creer que era una decisión en la que ambos estaban de acuerdo. Louis decidió que lo único que no tenía para darle a Harry era tiempo, y todo había ido en bajada desde entonces. Los abusos de sustancias de parte de Louis, los viajes relámpago de parte de Harry._

_No habían dejado de acostarse, no, pero no era lo mismo, siempre uno de los dos huía al final del encuentro. Harry no preguntaba si había otras personas, porque de verdad no quería saberlo; y Louis tampoco lo hacía, y Harry sabía que era por lo mismo._

_Luego llegó Briana y su teatro. Harry no sabía de dónde la habían sacado ni le importaba. No sabía de quién había sido la idea ni por qué Louis había accedido a seguir con el plan. Un solo mensaje, el mismo día en que el embarazo se hizo público, fue lo que Harry tuvo para prepararse: “Voy a tener un hijo” era todo lo que decía. No necesitó más. Sabía que era una mentira, Louis jamás embarazaría a alguien, estuviera con él o no. No le respondió, no lo merecía; era la segunda vez que Louis le rompía el corazón._

_Y fue raro, no le había sucedido eso la vez anterior. Antes solo quería llorar y estar solo. Ahora lo único que le salía era no sentir nada. No estaba triste, ni dolido, ni tan siquiera enojado. Sentía apenas un dejo de decepción, pero no sabía si era por Louis, o por él mismo, por haber esperado más de alguien que, evidentemente, ya no estaba dispuesto a darlo._

_La época de la promoción de Made in the AM había sido mágica, como si los últimos tres años no hubieran existido. Eran felices, y al menos Harry lo sentía genuino, pero nunca habían tocado el tema de su relación. Ni el tema del bebé._

_El último concierto de la gira llegó, y como quien no quiso la cosa llegó marzo y dejaron de verse. No hubo un abrazo de despedida, ni un beso, ni un mensaje. Harry no esperaba nada tampoco._

_Después de la muerte de Johannah, del single de Louis y de la presentación en The X Factor, habían comenzado a comunicarse nuevamente. Lo primero fue una llamada de Louis, ambos estando en Inglaterra, comenzó con lo que intentó ser un agradecimiento pero terminó con Louis llorando menos de un minuto después de que Harry lo atendiera._

_La verdad era que Harry no había dejado en ningún momento de sentirse vacío, y el fallecimiento de Johannah lo había dejado aún peor, por todo lo que ella había significado para él, y porque sabía que era la única persona en la que Louis confiaba con todo su ser ahora que ellos no estaban juntos._

_Sabía de la enfermedad, pero la comunicación de ellos había sido tan poca que el mensaje de Lottie en el que le avisaba de la desgracia lo había sentido como una verdadera puñalada._

_Pasado todo el dolor inicial, y pasada la repentina corriente de compasión por Louis que lo había invadido durante todo el final de año, Harry había vuelto a sentirse vacío y decepcionado. Pensó varias veces en decírselo a su madre, o a su terapeuta, sabía que no era un sentimiento del todo normal. No estaba bien no sentir nada._

_En esa primera llamada, Harry invitó a Louis a pasar unos días en Holmes Chapel, y se arrepintió en cuanto Louis dijo que sí y le agradeció. Al cortar se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho por inercia, como si tuvieran 17 y 19 y organizaran pijamadas. Nunca se le ocurrió invitar a Louis para que pudiera encontrar en Anne un poco de consuelo maternal ni nada de eso; lo hizo por costumbre, y en seguida se sintió culpable._

_Louis llegó ocho horas después, cargando solo una mochila. Harry no dejó de sentirse vacío, pero cada vez que se acurrucaban, y que él era la cuchara grande, sentía que estaba justo donde pertenecía._

_Louis se quedó nueve días en la casa de Anne. Harry solo seis._

_Inventó una excusa poco creíble de que tenía cosas pendientes en California, no especificó en dónde, no quería ir a su casa en Los Ángeles por miedo a que Louis quisiera ir con él, después de todos, la casa era de ambos. Por suerte Anne le había dicho a Louis que podía quedarse en Holmes Chapel cuanto tiempo quisiera y él lo había hecho. Harry le agradeció a su madre con un beso silencioso en la frente al salir._

_Si algo faltaba para hacerlo sentir culpable, Louis comenzó a escribirle ni bien él había aterrizado en Nueva York. Y es que había cambiado el destino de su viaje a último momento porque estaba aterrorizado que Louis fuera a seguirlo._

_Harry había comenzado a responderle por cortesía, siempre sin dar demasiados detalles sobre qué estaba haciendo o dónde estaba._

_Sentía que Louis le escribía como si él siguiera significando mucho, y Harry sentía que había algo en él que faltaba._

_Louis había vuelto a Londres, a la casa que ambos compartieron alguna vez, y no dejaba de enviarle fotos de los gemelos más pequeños y Harry no podía evitar sentir cada vez menos._

_Louis había tenido que volar a Las Vegas a fines de enero y fue la primera vez que le propuso que se vieran, que quería estar con él para su cumpleaños. Le preguntó si podía ser en Los Ángeles. Fue la primera vez que Harry tomó una pastilla para dormir por decisión propia. Cuando se despertó dieciséis horas después en el sofá del cuarto de invitados de la casa de Jeff, le respondió que ya tenía planes y huyó solo a Jamaica._

_A pesar de eso, Louis no dejó de escribirle, al contrario había comenzado a decirle que extrañaba como eran antes: “sabes, no extraño nuestra relación, solo como solíamos tratarnos”, y Harry sí que sabía. Sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin desplantes, siempre juntos, siempre de frente._

_El tres de febrero, Harry decidió que necesitaba ir a terapia. El 2017 se suponía que sería un gran año, sacaría su primer disco solista y se estrenaría su primera película. No podía estar vacío cuando todo eso sucediera, aunque dejar de sentirse vacío significara volver a sentir cosas por Louis, y volver a arriesgarse a que le rompiera el corazón._

_Viajó a París para filmar unas últimas escenas de la película y estando allí contactó a su terapeuta en Londres, la misma que veía desde los dieciocho._

_Se reubicó en Londres, en un piso alquilado y mientras reveía los últimos detalles de algunas de sus canciones, la visitó una vez por semana._

_En la primera consulta le pidió que no quería que lo medicara, quería que todo fuera lo más natural posible. Ella le recomendó que se estableciera definitivamente en una sola ciudad y que, aunque tuviera que viajar, tratara de pasar en ella la mayor parte de cada mes. Le recomendó también armarse una rutina y comprometerse a cumplirla todos los días. Le recomendó muchas cosas, que Harry trató de hacer paso a paso desde la primera cita._

_Podría haber establecido establecerse en Los Ángeles, vivir en su inacabable clima cálido y en sus playas. Pero su hogar era Inglaterra, donde fuera que estuviera a solo unas horas de viaje para estar al alcance de los brazos de su madre. Y de los de Louis._

_El primer apartamento donde habían vivido con Louis cuando habían salido de The X Factor todavía les pertenecía. Lo habían alquilado por un tiempo a una amiga de Gemma, pero cuando los problemas habían comenzado, y había sido cada vez más difícil ponerse de acuerdo, lo habían dejado desocupado. De eso hacía casi cuatro años._

_Harry lo limpió, lo ventiló y lo amobló todo nuevamente. No conservó nada de lo que allí había, de lo que alguna vez había sido de los dos._

_Una vez que se ubicó allí, que se anotó en un gimnasio cercano y en una clase de yoga para señoras, le comunicó a Louis, al que había evitado durante todo ese tiempo decirle donde estaba, que a partir de entonces viviría allí. Louis lo llamó y sonaba genuinamente alegre. Estaba en Los Ángeles en ese momento, pero le dijo que él había pensado ubicarse en la casa de ambos en las afueras de Londres, más precisamente a cincuenta minutos de donde Harry vivía, a trabajar en su nuevo disco._

_Harry tomó como una buena señal el no haber querido arrancarse el cabello con sus propias manos al saber que iban a estar tan cerca._

_Louis no había vuelto a pedirle que se vieran desde su cumpleaños, pero Harry adivinaba que había estado a punto más de una vez cuando hablaban por teléfono. Y a Harry le estaba haciendo tal efecto la terapia, y se había ceñido tanto a su rutina que, cada vez que hablaban, no dejaba de pensar “pídemelo, pídemelo”. Pero Louis no lo había hecho._

Harry presentó su primer single como debía, hizo presentaciones en Londres, en Nueva York y en Los Ángeles, pero nunca sin dejar más de una semana su piso en Londres.

Nunca le contestó a Louis el mensaje sobre la canción, pero luego de cantar _Ever since New York_ en vivo por primera vez, le envió un mensaje a Louis: _“he estado rezando, nunca lo había hecho”_ y esperaba que sonara tan desesperado como él estaba. Louis sabía que él nunca había tenido la capacidad de decir de frente cuando algo lo estaba afectando. Esperaba que Louis entendiera, esperaba que Louis fuera quien le diera la mano para que el pudiera salir del pozo en el que se encontraba. El 2017 debía ser el mejor año, y se le estaba escapando como si fuera agua por entre los dedos sin poder apreciarlo.

Lo único que Louis le había respondido al respecto unos días después había sido: _“entonces no debiste irte a Nueva York”_ y fue la primera vez que Harry tuvo ganas de llorar.

Más tarde, se despertó en mitad de la noche en su hotel por una pesadilla sin sentido, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se quedó mirando en techo con las manos sobre el estómago. Claro que estaba pensando en Louis y en su respuesta. Siempre le había afectado lo que la gente pensaba de él y sus palabras. Con el tiempo, había aprendido qué era lo que podía leer de las opiniones de sus fans y qué no. Y había aprendido a simplemente ignorar ciertas cosas, pero nunca pudo hacerlo con la gente de su entorno, y nunca pudo hacerlo con Louis, menos que menos.

Cuando lo había dejado en casa de su madre para ir a Nueva York, lo había hecho con decisión y sin tomar en cuenta que Louis iba a enterarse por fotos de que no había estado en Los Ángeles como le había dicho. Lo invadió un sentimiento de culpa, por haberle mentido, y por haber huido, abandonándolo en uno de sus peores momentos, luego de fallecer su madre, y después de que él mismo lo hubiera invitado a la casa de su madre.

Se le aceleró la respiración. Todo se movía en espiral pero iba hacia abajo. Louis no le había reprochado que se hubiera ido, peor, le había dicho que quería verlo, ¡por Dios! Le había dicho literalmente que quería pasar con él su cumpleaños, y Harry había vuelto a mentirle, y había vuelto a huir. Había pasado su cumpleaños solo, en un lugar alejado, con tal de no hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos. Por miedo a no soportar el vacío, o la decepción, o lo que fuera que sintiera.

Y le había fallado a Louis, su mejor amigo, que era peor que fallarle a Louis su ex pareja. Porque podía estar dolido porque Louis hubiera accedido al escándalo del bebé, o a salir con Danielle, o con quién fuera. Pero más allá de todo eso, más allá de cualquier cosa que lo uniera o lo alejara sentimentalmente de Harry, Louis había perdido a su madre, y Harry, a su edad, debería haber actuado mejor, debería haber estado presente, debería haber estado dispuesto a consolar a Louis, sin involucrar sentimientos amorosos que nada tenían que ver con la situación.

Las manos se le habían cerrado en puños aferrados a las sábanas y su respiración estaba muy acelerada. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Se puso sobre un costado, pero eso no ayudó en nada a mitigar lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Era un ataque de pánico? ¿Era ansiedad? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que un pensamiento lo llevaba a otro aún peor.

¿Y si Harry no hubiera sido solo un mal amigo, sino que además había sido malo como pareja al no apoyar a Louis en sus decisiones? ¿Y si todo los problemas que le había ocasionado a Louis el salir todas las noches de fiesta habían sido su culpa por no estar a su lado cuando todo lo del embarazo y el nacimiento sucedía?

¿Y si Louis había accedido a que le arruinaran la imagen de tal manera, haciéndolo quedar como un irresponsable que tenía sexo sin protección con cualquiera solo porque Harry no estuvo a su lado ayudándolo a superar sus problemas de adicción?

¿Y si Harry no le hubiera pedido tiempo a Louis durante el tour de _Take me home_? Si no le hubiera planteado que necesitaba aire y que prefería tener una relación más abierta, ¿tal vez Louis no hubiera comenzado a consumir lo que sea que utilizaba y que lo llevó a convertirse en un adicto y mentiroso? Tal vez Harry debería haber hecho frente a los problemas de la pareja, y debería haber buscado una solución. O tal vez no debería haber sido tan malditamente egoísta de creer que lo de darse un tiempo era un decisión de los dos.

No solo estaba llorando ahora, si no que se dio cuenta que estaba mordiendo la funda de la almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

Una pregunta tras otra le aparecían en la cabeza.

¿Y si Louis nunca más quería volver a estar con él? ¿Y si el 2017 se le volaba de su agarre y no lo vivía? ¿Y si nunca mejoraba? ¿Y si todo lo que le quedaba era sentirse vacío?

Llamó a Gemma. No se fijó qué hora era en Londres, tampoco le importaba. No lo atendió a la primera, así que volvió a intentar.

No se dio cuenta de que Gemma lo había atendido hasta que oyó su voz al otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

Él sorbió por la nariz.

—Cálmate y dime que pasa —le pidió.

—Gemma, ¿qué pasa si nunca vuelve a estar todo bien? —dijo, y no necesitó explicar más nada.

—Harry, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Difícil es que algún día vaya a estar _todo_ bien, pero las cosas pueden mejorar. Metiste la pata muy feo, y te va a costar trabajo, pero se arreglará. ¿Qué te ha dicho tu psicóloga?

Harry respiró varias veces antes de responder:

—Q-Que necesito establecerme en a-algún lugar, y que debo t-tener una rutina.

—¿Nada más?

—Y q-que si de verdad me importa algo o alguien debo… Debo hablarlo, porque… Porque las c-cosas nunca sucederán si y-yo no hago que pasen.

—Bien, entonces hazlo. Louis no te odia, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Háblale, explícale, discúlpate y arréglalo. El mundo no se mueve porque tú creas que el resto de la gente sabe lo que estás pensando detrás de tus acciones. Louis te conoce, pero no tiene manera de saber al 100% lo que te pasa por la cabeza —y ahora Gemma le hablaba en tono severo. —Él pasó una situación horrible, contigo era la única persona con la que podía ser totalmente vulnerable y le fallaste. Mueve ese culo y arréglalo.

—Mañana lo llamaré y–

—No, mañana no, hazlo ahora, no va a importarle que lo despiertes. Solo Dios y él saben desde cuándo ha estado esperando una llamada tuya.

—Bueno, lo haré ahora entonces —dijo, y se le ocurrió algo que podía hacer.

—Te quiero, Harry.

—Yo también, Gemma. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay por qué, pero muévete.

Harry fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se sonó la nariz. De regreso a la cama, buscó su iPod en el bolso y buscó la lista de la carpeta de descargas. Marcó el número de Louis y esperó.

—¿Harreh? —lo atendió Louis luego del cuarto timbre.

—Louis, yo–

—¿Tú? —dijo Louis después de un momento en el que vio que Harry no iba a decir nada.

Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para no perder la entereza.

—Yo me porté como una mierda contigo, no, espera, déjame terminar —dijo cuando Louis intentó interrumpirlo. —Me porté horrible, te dejé abandonado cuando más me necesitaste en tu vida. No sé cómo pedirte disculpas por eso, de verdad que no sé. No sé si pueda mirarte a la cara algún día. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que no lo hice porque no sintiera nada por ti.

—Me dejas sin palabras, Harry. Nunca me dijiste algo así —dijo Louis con voz pequeña, luego de un momento. —La verdad es que nunca pensé que lo hiciste porque no me querías. Supongo que solo no pensé, por eso seguí buscándote y escribiéndote.

Harry ya casi no lloraba ahora.

—Creo que, al contrario, lo hice porque todavía sentía demasiado por ti. Todavía lo siento —se corrigió, y escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la línea. —Y sé que va a sonar egoísta, pero este año debía ser grandioso, para los dos, ¡nuestra música, Louis! Y las cosas no han dejado de salir mal desde no puedo recordar cuándo.

Louis estaba llorando completamente ahora.

—Pero– Pero si quisieras… Si todavía _me_ quisieras… Creo que podríamos funcionar una vez más. Sé que no es algo para hablar por teléfono, pero necesito hacerlo ahora. Necesito que lo sepas, que sepas que no quiero huir más.

—Harry… —dijo Louis, pero no agregó más nada.

—Necesito que oigas la canción estrella de mi disco, y quiero que sepas que es para ti, aunque no es como si necesitaras la aclaración.

Louis se rió.

—Como si pudiera llegar a pensar que era para alguien más —bromeó Louis entre sollozos, y sin saberlo, fue como si le quitara un peso de encima a Harry.

—Quiero que sepas que aún estoy roto, pero que estoy cien por ciento dispuesto a hacer que lo nuestro funcione. No me importa tener que empezar despacio o tener que empezar de cero, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo.

Del otro lado de la línea se oía como si Louis se estuviera riendo ahora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, en voz muy baja, por miedo a arruinarlo.

—Es que… Es que estoy esperando que me digas eso desde que me pediste un tiempo a principios del 2013 —y Harry sintió como le bajaba la presión sanguínea.

—Louis, yo…

—No, no es para que te sientas mal, sino para que sepas lo mucho que me alegra escucharlo.

Harry vació sus pulmones por la nariz.

—No podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Podemos hacer que las cosas salgan bien esta vez. Ya crecimos. Ya nos pasaron cosas malas, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?

—No lo sé, Harry, muchas cosas pasaron.

Pero Harry no iba a bajar los brazos ahora.

—¿Quieres que podamos hacerlo?

—Creo que sí —dijo Louis con la voz quebrada.

—Entonces lo haremos, sé que podemos hacer que funcione, no me importa si solo nos tomamos de la mano al principio.

—¿Y si cada uno se vuelve a su casa a pasar la noche? —dijo Louis entre risitas.

—Incluso si solo miramos películas de superhéroes en Netflix —Louis se rió más fuerte. —Si estás tan loco por mí, como yo por ti, intentaremos eso y más.

—Como el primer día.

A Harry se le llenó el corazón de algo que hacía mucho que no sentía. De algo parecido al amor.

—¿Me harías el honor en ser el primero en escuchar mi canción?

—Por favor…

Puso el teléfono en altavoz y dio reproducir en su iPod.

_Mismos labios rojos, mismos ojos azules_

_Misma playera blanca, algunos tatuajes más_

_Pero ese no eres tú y este no soy yo_

_Sabor tan dulce, parece tan real_

_Suena como algo que yo solía sentir_

_Pero no puedo tocar lo que veo_

_No somos los que solíamos ser_

_Ya no somos quienes solíamos ser_

_Solo somos dos fantasmas ocupando nuestro lugar_

_Tratando de recordar cómo se siente que te lata el corazón_

_El refrigerador ilumina la habitación_

_La luna ilumina tu perfil_

_Esto era todo lo que solíamos necesitar_

_Unidos como si no supiéramos que iba a pasar_

_Contando esas historias una y otra vez_

_Porque nunca dijimos lo que sentíamos de verdad_

_No somos los que solíamos ser_

_Ya no somos quienes solíamos ser_

_Solo somos dos fantasmas ocupando nuestro lugar_

_Tratando de recordar cómo se siente que te lata el corazón_

_No somos los que solíamos ser_

_Ya no somos quienes solíamos ser_

_Ahogándonos en un vaso de agua_

_Tratando de recordar cómo se siente que te lata el corazón_

Cuando terminó, del otro lado de la línea solo había silencio, pero Louis no había cortado la llamada.

—¿Lou? —y hacía tanto que no usaba el apodo que lo sintió extraño en su boca.

—Dos fantasmas… —dijo Louis. —Esta canción la escribiste antes de que nos separáramos.

—Sí, cuando nos prohibieron siquiera mirarnos en público.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

***

Estaban en Los Ángeles ahora, pero estaban los dos. Harry estaba grabando _The late late show_. Iba a dejar capítulos pregrabados, para poder hacerse una escapada.

Louis lo esperaba en casa a la noche. En su casa, en la casa de ambos.

Todavía las cosas no habían regresado del todo a como eran antes, pero Harry suponía que nunca lo serían del todo. Las cosas cambiaban, y también habían cambiado ellos.

Supo que las cosas mejoraban cuando Louis, en vez de proponerle una escapada a alguna playa le propuso que volvieran a Londres y probaran la convivencia por unos días, antes de que Harry tuviera que comenzar a dar conciertos de nuevo y él tuviera que ir a Doncaster a grabar su nuevo video.

Todo parecía estar yendo bien, o al menos, eso estaban intentando.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, pueden dejar un comentario si les gustó, y si no les gustó también. También pueden dejar kudos o suscribirse.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr y en wattpad como @claveldelaire y en twitter como @rosaruman
> 
> ♥


End file.
